


That One Time An IKEA Crib Won

by RoseRose



Series: Pepper/Rhodey/Bucky/Steve/Tony Series [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, IKEA Furniture, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Pregnancy, Tony Stark Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseRose/pseuds/RoseRose
Summary: Tony didn't pick it, but he was going to build the crib his partners picked out. Or would the IKEA furniture be too much for the engineer?Domestic fluff!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Pepper/Rhodey/Bucky/Steve/Tony Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671010
Comments: 12
Kudos: 37
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	That One Time An IKEA Crib Won

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to PinkGold for the beta and the title!
> 
> For the Marvel Polyship Bingo square "That goes where?"
> 
> For the Tony Stark Bingo:  
> Title: That One Time An IKEA Crib Won  
> Collaborator Name: RoseRose  
> Card Number: 3057  
> Square Filled (Letter/number AND prompt): T2 Puzzle  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Bucky/Pepper/Rhodey/Steve/Tony  
> Rating: G  
> Major Tags: Polyamory, Pregnancy, Domestic Fluff  
> Summary: Tony didn't pick it, but he was going to build the crib his partners picked out. Or would the IKEA furniture be too much for the engineer?
> 
> Domestic fluff!  
> Word Count: 1123

“Waitasec, _that_ goes _where_?” Tony Stark's voice was starting to reach a shriek as Rhodey's voice read out the directions. Bucky and Steve had absolutely insisted on picking out a big box store's crib. Nevermind he could custom order the perfect one, Bucky and Steve wanted to pick it out. He had boycotted the trip, but Pepper and Rhodey had gone with the supersoldier duo to the store, and Pepper had chosen one from _Ikea_ of all places. Of course, then Pepper and Rhodey had come home with the damned thing, while Bucky and Steve went on to do the grocery shopping. While having no say in picking it out, the engineer insisted on making it himself.

Of course, he wasn't even looking at the instructions. Rhodey was, but at this point, he was fairly sure what Rhodey was telling him and what was written down were two completely separate things. Pepper, gorgeous, wonderful, clearly brilliant Pepper was sitting down and laughing so hard he was worried she would have the baby right then. Clearly she wouldn't, she was only about six months pregnant, but they wanted to make sure the crib was ready long before the baby was born.

“I told you, Tony, that slat goes in that other hole! You'd think at this point, even though you bottom more than you top, you'd know how to put something in a hole!” At this, Pepper doubled over with laughter, hands across her round belly. Tony attempted to shoot her a glare, but it was halfhearted at best. Pregnancy made her glow, and made all of them soft.

“Sure, side with him. He's not the one slaving over building this!” Pepper just shook her head. Tony could tell she was too amused by their antics to say anything about it. He was on his own, since Rhodey was deliberately being more trouble than help. But he was not only an engineer, he was a _genius_ engineer. He could figure this out.

Thirty minutes later, he had not figured it out. He was actually getting kind of annoyed with Rhodey, who instead of reading the instructions incorrectly anymore was just making comments about how a crib was apparently harder to build than an entire suit of armor. Pepper had switched from laughing to smiling her indulgent smile that she got when she didn't want to admit that he was being adorable (he absolutely loved that smile).

“I'm a frigging genius engineer! Why the hell is a crib being so hard to build?” Real frustration was leaking out, and Rhodey was starting to realize it apparently, as he finally stopped mocking Tony..

Pepper also piped up. “Love, a crib is definitely different than your usual projects, but I have faith that you can make it work.” The smile she gave was probably his favorite, even more than the indulgent one. It was the one that made him feel like he could do anything. So he continued.

Twenty minutes later, he still hadn’t finished, and he was cursing up a storm. The door opened, and Steve and Bucky walked in.

“Language!” Steve’s voice was full of amusement. There was a round of kisses in greeting after Steve’s statement. When he wasn’t being kissed by Steve or Bucky, he watched them kissing Rhodey and Pepper. Tony knew how lucky he was. Sometimes he wondered if he deserved to have so many people who loved him, but as soon as any one of the other four noticed his mood, they immediately went to coax him out of it. Of course, given who he was in a relationship with, when they weren’t being adorably sweet, or amazingly hot, they were all trolls. The lot of them.

This was decisively proven with Steve and Bucky’s first actions after the very thorough greeting kisses were finished. And this time, they probably didn’t even mean to be trolling! It was still fairly galling. The two of them took a look at the pieces of the crib, then each other, and started to build it. Correctly. As they told a story of the customer ahead of them in line at the grocery store.

Apparently they had been stuck behind a group of customers with a huge order. The store sold both clothes and groceries, and there were tons of clothes in the customers’ cart. When they asked about them, well, that was the good part. Bucky was telling the story. “So, she said she and her friends, instead of going out to a fancy meal to spend time together at their annual meet-up, grab fast food and spend the money they would have otherwise spent to donate basically the entire wishlist of some family in need, usually a large family. So, well, Steve and I knew you wouldn’t mind, so we handed them some money, told them to get a nice dinner on us. Then we paid for their order, too.” 

There was no way Tony was going to interrupt a story like that. Except, as Bucky finished the story, he and Steve finished the crib. Tony’s face fell. He had told himself he wasn’t going to rain on their parade, but he was the genius engineer in the relationship. Steve noticed right away, being the only one sitting at the right angle to see Tony’s face. “Hey, Tones, you ‘kay?”

“Yep, I’m fine. Just being out-engineered in my own apartment.” He attempted to make his tone teasing, but he failed at fooling any of his partners. Of course,with them knowing him well, he was instantly picked up by a super soldier (the one with a metal arm, this time) and he was somehow on the couch, in the middle of everyone. They knew verbal reassurance wouldn’t help, so instead, they gave what would. Touch.

“Okay, genius, time for a Star Trek marathon.” Rhodey’s voice was gentle, a bit of teasing because he couldn’t be any other way with Tony, but the first episode he put on was Tony’s favorite, ‘Trouble with Tribbles’. Bucky, giving his own reassurance, held Tony’s hand with the metal one- that was something that had taken months for the man to be willing to do. Steve, well, Steve reached around Bucky to give Tony the head scratches he loves and would never, ever admit to loving.

But, maybe the most comfort of all was when Pepper put Tony’s free hand on her belly and told him to feel. It wasn’t the first time they’d felt the baby kick, but each time, well, each time made Tony melt inside, and filled him with joy.

Maybe he couldn’t build an IKEA crib, but he could do anything else when he had these four wonderful loves of his with him


End file.
